


虫鸣戛然而止（关于已经离开的诸事诸人）

by murmurer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer
Summary: 大将的妈妈去世后当夜的故事。





	虫鸣戛然而止（关于已经离开的诸事诸人）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：
> 
> 围绕原剧情中角色死亡展开  
大将妹妹有私设名字
> 
> BGM:
> 
> 砂上ノ楼閣 / 旧Valkyrie

只有这一次，不是鬼龙去找斋宫，也不是斋宫来找鬼龙。  
他们从各自的家出发，循着虫鸣而来，在虫声戛然而止之处碰见。  
在看到跪地的斋宫之前，鬼龙先看到了瘫散在泥土地上的玛朵莫塞尔。这一次，古董娃娃没有穿着华服，而是穿着一件蓝白格子、再家常不过的衬衫裙，系着深绿色的棉布围裙，映衬着她幽绿无机质的玻璃眼珠。她仰面朝天，向着深邃无垠的夏夜之空保持凝固的、无意义的微笑。  
太过于熟悉了。又太诡秘。眼前的景象可以与记忆的画面无缝重合。一瞬间被刺痛，鬼龙下意识地闭了眼睛。  
于是泪水像受了诱引和召唤一般，终于掉落下来。鬼龙震颤了一下，狠狠地打上自己的脸颊，然而眼泪什么也不怕。眼泪什么也不知道，眼泪只懂得流淌。

“呐……龙君……” 匍匐在地上的斋宫的声音微弱地透出来。他的呼吸像倒灌的山风一样起伏。  
——不，虽然确是斋宫在讲话，但那并不是斋宫的声音。  
那是斋宫在模仿女性的声音。  
鬼龙脑中“嗡”地炸开了，他眨眼间就意识到自己的儿时玩伴在做什么。  
在鬼龙调转脚尖逃跑前，斋宫抬起头来一把抓住了他的裤脚，哭红了的眼睛让人看不出原本的瞳色。雪白的仿古衬衫花边上辗转着污泥。那件衬衫鬼龙多么熟悉，在它被缝制完成送出去之前，鬼龙无数次埋头进这块雪白平纹布料，皂角的香味和妈妈身上的味道会混合着她的笑声一齐透出来。  
“龙君，怎么办啊？” 斋宫用尖细颤抖的声音瑟瑟地问道，“短短一天不到，我已经忘记了她的声音。”  
“我……” “为什么要对我说？你真残酷！”鬼龙本想这样回答。但是他连讲话的力气都没有，遑论吼出来的底气。  
“为什么？为什么世界没有停止转动？” 斋宫用尽全力问。他嗓子吊了太久，有些嘶哑，找不到本音了。鬼龙听了身体一悚。他从不承认斋宫是他所自称的什么易碎品，但是这一刻，他仿佛看到了斋宫身上迸开的裂痕。  
“龙君，你快回答我！你难道不作同样的想法吗？”  
鬼龙抹了一把眼睛，蹲下在朋友身边，小心避开玛朵莫塞尔若虚若实的视线。  
“我犯下不可饶恕的过错，神明要留我在更痛苦的人间惩罚我吧。”  
斋宫愣了一下，透过泪水打量着鬼龙。鬼龙如被针刺一般别开头，然而尖言锐语并未如他预料那样攻讦过来。  
过了很久，斋宫恢复到他本来的声音，轻轻地念叨：  
“我好嫉妒你啊……我嫉妒你，又恨你，却也没办法停止喜欢你。”  
“我知道……我应该早点明白的。对不起。”  
斋宫哽咽出一个讥笑，“可是我们现在落到同样下场了。”

鬼龙的家依山傍野，山中有溪，水蚊子从溪里一直飞到家门口、窗沿上，被窗玻璃所诓骗，一次次撞击也探不到出口，精疲力竭，然后坠落死去。长此以往，窗边灰尘里总是埋着两三虫尸。  
从前，妈妈总会对着死去的虫一合掌，然后轻柔地把它们连同灰尘一起扫到簸箕里。  
“妈妈，小虫子就这样死在这里，无凭无据，它们的家人会不会还在等着它们回去呢？它们会不会难过呢？会不会永远等下去呢？” 妹妹会这样问。  
“小萱，虫子的生命与人相比是要短暂很多的。很多时候，相比人的踌蹰、挥霍与无知，虫会靠着本能做它们应尽的事情，出生，寻食，饮水，产卵，死去。我想，它们对于天命，说不定更加顺从，也更清楚豁达。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“是在说，人因为有丰富的知觉和思想，才会更容易悲伤难过，更容易恐惧死亡。虫没有这些，反而可以自如地顺应命运。”  
“那是说像虫这样会开心一点吗？”  
“也不一定哦。人只是偏巧长成这个样子罢了。虫也只是偏巧成为虫的样子罢了。并没有利弊之分。”

“龙君。”  
鬼龙有些迷茫地抬起头来看着斋宫。  
“我对她有那么多的爱，无边无尽，现在要我把这些爱如何处置呢？”  
在斋宫和鬼龙屈指可数的闲看电视的时间里，他们曾听到过类似的疑问作为台词出现*。电视剧主角的挚友回答：“那么让我来收下这些爱吧。”两个男孩彼时还不能全然理解这对话的意义，却不约而同地，在荧屏无法照及的黑暗中摸索着握住了对方的手。  
现在，鬼龙却无法用同样的话来回答。从爸爸打来电话的那一刻，鬼龙就知道，自己已失去了被爱的一切资格。  
“她领着我的手进入了美的世界，一针一线，仿佛一砖一瓦，帮我搭建起梦中的宫殿。我成为了我脑海中那个世界的帝王，那里有优美的人体，宛转的音律，精妙的衣装，华丽的装饰品……只要我还栖居在那个世界里，我就可以忍受这边的一切不协和，一切不公，一切痛苦……只要我还记得我永远的女神会一直在宫殿的台阶上安坐着，等我回去，等我和龙君一起回去。  
“而现在……我应该怎么活下去呢？龙君，我已经感不到自己是否还活着了。”  
那一瞬，鬼龙恍悟了重要的事情。在这个关于失去的夜晚，他第一次主动伸出手，抓住了他最熟悉的雪白色衬衫的衣领。  
“小斋……你说的那些不朽，我不是很懂。但是你可以永远记住我的罪过。  
“接下来的日子，我不知道要怎么过。老爸和我妹也许会想要离开这里，我也许会离开这里。但是你每一次诅咒我，每一次揭起这个疤，就会知道我们都还活着。”  
鬼龙想，幸存的人，也许不是靠依偎着取暖而活下来的。他们彼此挨紧的时候，伤口会互相摩擦、破裂、绽开，已经凝涸的血会再度流出来。  
他们是靠着痛感活下来的。

静静的宇内，虫鸣声再度响起，空气为之浮动。  
“这一次，玛朵莫塞尔……要花些时间才能修好吧。或许，就修不好了。”  
“我不知道。如果真的修不好，就修不好吧。”  
15岁的鬼龙红郎和15岁的斋宫宗把着彼此的手臂，跌跌撞撞地站了起来。他们还未完全停止哭泣，对视了一眼，仿佛某种默契在其中结成。之后，他们各自转身，走向相反的方向，未再回头。  
这是一个多么多么多么普通的夏夜。天空深蓝清朗，泥土干燥、微凉，时有时无的风摩挲着橡树的枝条，早枯的树叶和早熟的果实间杂着掉落。  
只是那脉脉温柔的虫鸣突然消止了一霎而已，而世界是不会因此停转的。每一年的夏夜都会如今天的夜一样。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> * 出自Fleabag Season 1.


End file.
